


These hands had to let it go free

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Cat's pov, Drabble, F/F, I think?, Listen... Cat loves Kara so much, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, POV Second Person, and this is Supercat anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs





	These hands had to let it go free

“While you’ve been away I’ve been in a relationship.”

The words hit you with the grace of a battering ram to the stomach.

A boyfriend. When she and James ended things (of course you knew, you’re Cat freakin’ Grant) you thought she’d take some time. Work on herself or retreat to her fortress of solitude. Maybe go on a few dates, no doubt set up by agent Scully.

But a boyfriend.

You suppose you have no reason to be jealous, and you hope she doesn’t notice if you are. It has been a year. And nothing really ever happened between the two of you, anyway.  
But you had hoped, somewhere, in the back of your heart, where you kept the feeling from a smile as bright as the sun and some truly heinous wardrobe choices, that she had her own space just like it. A space filled with late nights at the office and accidentally on purpose touches and game nights with Carter. A space that was just yours.

But nothing good can stay, it would seem, and you had been swept away along with the plane that took you. You had hoped, selfishly at best, that she would cling to you. To the memories you left.

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. A plane took you, a ship brought him. A space was empty, and then was filled.

But she’s looking to you with a frown on that sunny face and it’s the worst thing in the world, not seeing that smile, and you need it back right this second. She’s looking at you with a different kind of hope in her eyes and you recognise it as her “you’re my boss and I respect you but we’re also closer than we maybe should be so I need you to forget the boss part long enough for girl talk”. Not that you really did girl talk, even with other women.

She was always the exception.

You take a deep breath, disguise it as a gasp. A smile Sunny Danvers herself would struggle to match forces itself onto your face.

“Kara Danvers has a boyfriend? A year in a yurt and I miss everything.”


End file.
